


The One That Got Away

by NonbinaryNerdbot



Category: Original Works
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU'RE TRIGGERED BY THIS STUFF, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Like it is a mystery...., Murder Mystery, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Nonbinary Character, Psychological Torture, The cops don't know who killed them, This ain't for the faint of heart y'all, Thoroughly Unsatisfying Ending, Torture, Unreliable Narrator, by design, graphic gore, graphic murder, i mean like, just..., maybe???, straight up, straight up murder, trust me I hate it as much as you all will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonbinaryNerdbot/pseuds/NonbinaryNerdbot
Summary: A horror writing exercise. Strong warnings for hinted domestic violence, described gore, major character death, physical and psychological torture, and an open ending. Reader discretion is advised STRONGLY.Sam's been waiting for this night for a long time. It's finally time to finish the game. Hopefully the others can keep up.But they probably won't.
Kudos: 2





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm not even letting my partner read this. Seriously stay away if gore/blood/violence/torture even hints at triggering you.  
> This shit gets dark and it gets dark FAST

“Do you remember when I loved you?” I whispered into his ear.

“No.” He replied, his voice sandpapery and hoarse in the chilly air.

“Good.” I replied, twisting the knife deeper, pulling it closer to me through his body, “Because I never did.”

His lungs popped in desperation to pull air in, but he was quickly silenced when I put my hand back over his mouth, securing the gag in place once more. 

“Oh no, darling, we have to stay quiet. Can’t let our guest know where we’re hiding, can we now?”

I had been waiting for this day for too long now. There was no way I was going to let him screw this up for me. No way I was going to let this opportunity - so nicely wrapped for me, so perfectly prepared - slip by. 

I took a silent deep breath to steady myself before I knocked him solidly in the knees from behind, letting him carefully drop to the floor. I pinned him by one shoulder to the wall I had been standing near and gave him a sweet smile before yanking the knife from his stomach and slicing through his Achillie’s tendons, not bothering to silence him before moving to his knees, cutting harsh and deep just over the kneecap, making it nearly impossible to straighten his legs or put weight on them without such immense pain that I knew such a delicate man like him would never be able to even attempt it. Tears were flowing down his face, smudging the blood on his face and gathering around the gag. I patted his cheek and stood stretching upwards, admiring how pathetic he looked in his current position. It almost seemed cruel, I thought as I kicked my steady steel-toed boot into his stomach, but that’s what I’m known for, and quite frankly I feel I’ve earned it. I knew he wouldn’t die for a few more hours - the wounds hurt, but they were carefully positioned to hurt for what would feel like an eternity. And in a way, it is an eternity. His eternity.

I mentally prodded myself, knowing I only had a little longer before my other guest caught on to what was going on. If they caught me too early in our little game they’d call for backup. And I do so hate to be interrupted.

I carefully walked out of our little hiding place, my eyes flicking back and forth in the dark room to spot anything out of place, ears pricked up to hear any hint for where my guest might have hidden.

There. The second floor. Toward the back, probably the office. They might be going for the phone, but it didn’t matter. A signal jammer planted on the roof, the landline cut, and our remote location assured me that even if they were able to escape my immediate vicinity, they wouldn’t be able to leave easily, or call for someone before I was ready.

I do try to make my games fair after all.

I walked silently up the stairs, avoiding the outside of the fifth step and the inside of the seventh. They squeak. If I was to get to my guest easily, without too much of a fight, I’d have to make sure they didn’t hear me coming. 

I was halfway down the hallway, only a few feet from the door when my guest called out.

“Sam?! Sammy, I know it’s you. You don’t have to do this, Sammy! We can talk this out!” Their voice shook and cracked with fear, but I could tell they were trying to be brave. It’s so cute when they try to be brave.

I walked through the doorway and paused, my traitorous eyebrow twitching up in question, in amusement.

“Now, Jet,” I crooned, my voice rumbling in my chest, soothing and showing my amusement and disappointment, “You know it’s hardly fair to try to win a game by cheating.”

“Sam, this isn’t one of your fucking games! Stop this shit, it’s ridiculous. We can get you help, Sammy. We can get you out of this!” Jet’s voice cracked again, but their pleads were so sincere. They really thought I could be helped.

Adorable. Didn’t I tell you?

“Oh, Jet, honey, everything’s a game. ‘All the world’s a stage, my dear one, all the men and women merely players’. Shakespeare was right. And even if he wasn’t, there’s no reason to pull a gun on me, love. After all, you know I don’t play these games with such brutish weapons.”

Jet’s grip on the gun tightened, their aim shifting from my chest to my head. “Sam, fucking stop this shit. I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help you. You know this, remember? We talked about this. You wanted help, remember?” 

I allowed a smirk to pull at my mouth, just slightly off from what Jet used to call my ‘dashing grin’. I laughed, my delight at this turn of events obviously horrifying Jet. You could see it, from the way they paled to the way the gun in their hands shook ever so slightly. The way their eyes widened, the way they set their jaw. They were finally understanding the rules of the game. 

“Oh no, Jet, I don’t want help. Maybe Sammy wants help, maybe Adam wants help. Maybe at one point, there was a version of me that didn’t know the game yet that thinks they want help. But I promise you I don’t. I like the game just fine.”

Jet shook, color coming back to their face, but only in near-perfect circles on their cheeks. “What the fuck did you do to Adam, Sammy?”

I let my head roll back a bit, my posture relaxing, loosening, “Oh, nothing. Just played with him a little. He’s got a few scrapes, but they won’t be a problem for long.”

Jet’s eyes got wider, pure fear filling them. “Sammy, what the fuck did you do?”

I shrugged, “I mean, I’d show you, but you’re not playing fair. You know I don’t use those disgusting things when I play, and I prefer others not to use them either.”

“Sammy for gods sake this isn’t one of your fucking games! This is real life, this is serious. You wanted help, I can get you help, but you have to stop playing this game, do you understand me?!”

I stomped, a sudden flood of rage clenching my stomach shakily and raising my voice. “I don’t want fucking help, Jet! I told you that! Stop telling me what I want! I know what I want!”

Jet set their jaw and stance, suddenly looking much more the soldier they were for so long. “Then I’m sorry, Sammy, but I can’t let you leave. If you don’t want to stop this, then I’ll have to stop you.”

My rage shifted to determination, adrenalin filling my veins, my smirk returning. “So you’ll play with me then. Wonderful. I still don’t like you using that thing, but don’t worry, I have a few tricks too. Just because you have big toys doesn’t mean you’ll win.”

Jet’s mouth twitched, hesitation evident from something as obvious and subtle as their finger, still not touching the trigger.  
I didn’t give them a chance to speak. I know I should have, I know it’s rude to cut people off, but quite frankly so is breaking such a clear rule to such an easy game. 

I moved fast, one arm flicking out, releasing the throwing knife I had concealed under my sleeve cuff. It struck them in the thigh and I didn’t even give them a chance to react to it. With my other hand, I had thrown a very carefully made pouch, one attached to a small reel on the waistband of my jeans. After I threw it I grabbed the attached wire, the tension pulling the fabric like a small parachute, the liquid chemical tucked so carefully into it puffing out like a cloud of smoke from a cigar, covering Jet’s face and upper body. 

Jet breathed in reflexively, of course they did, it’s instinct. Shock always causes an intake of breath and having two somethings thrown at you certainly can be a shock when you aren’t expecting it. The liquid went into their lungs, causing them to cough. When they coughed I moved forward. I pulled out my knife from earlier, quickly getting behind Jet, harshly knocking the gun out of their hands to clatter on the floor, not giving them time to react before I snatched their hands, kicking their feet out from under them and pinning them to the floor. They fell back first onto the floor, the impact knocking what little air they had recovered out of their lungs, their head bouncing a bit on the floor. By the time they opened their eyes, I was on top of them, the throwing knife from earlier still firmly buried in their leg, and now they were too shocked to move. I could see the powder starting to affect them, the few twists and tugs they did give to get away from me much weaker than they would have been if we had gotten to play fairly. 

As it were though, I had no trouble at all pushing my blade against their throat, positioned carefully over their jugular vein, kissing just through the first layer of skin. 

Jet’s breath was harsh and struggling, their eyes almost comically wide with fear and shock. I smiled sweetly at them and leaned forward, my bangs almost brushing their forehead.

“Oh, darling. To think you could have played fair. But because you cheated, I’m afraid I must as well.” 

I didn’t give them time to process what I said, I just let my blade finish its work. I could feel the muscles tense only to forcibly relax as I cut through them, the tendons snapping like overstretched rubberbands against my steel, the blood gushing from them coating my hand like lava, spurting just a little onto my face and neck, a small fleck landing on my lips.

Jet was panicking, I could see it. But I simply put my hand over their heart and leaned forward, letting the weight of my lower body settle more firmly onto their stomach, but not so much as to cut off the rest of their major arteries.

I shushed Jet softly, stroking their hair with the hand that wasn’t on their chest, “It’s okay darling. Only a bit longer. This won’t take long at all. You’re bleeding so prettily, your heart rate was so high, it won’t take long at all. Then I’ll go check on Adam and make sure he joins you soon.”

Jet attempted to speak, but their lungs were still protesting, so all that escaped was a few shaking coughs.

“It’s okay, darling. There’s no help coming. You wouldn’t live long enough to see them anyway. That liquid was almost straight chlorine. You breathed in so much of it, I’m impressed. I’ve built up a bit of an immunity to the stuff myself since I worked for so long to make it perfect for you, but you did so well, I’m so proud of you. It’s almost over dear, just let it pass.”

And they did. They struggled for just a bit longer, chest spasming under me, eyes watering - though they could have been just crying, it’s hard to tell this late in the game - and their skin was turning a lovely shade of red, almost identical to the sweet little spots they had earlier. I watched for the next couple of minutes while they finished their fight, trying so hard, but blood loss and chlorine gas making it so difficult. 

They finally breathed their last breath, every bit of tension they had held going limp, this beautiful, peaceful time before rigor mortis set in. I brushed their bangs back one more time, admiring their softly closed eyes, and probably would have taken my time admiring them.

Then Adam reminded me that I hadn’t seen him in a while. I stood, feeling the blood cool against my body as I walked down the stairs. I didn’t bother walking silently, no one was coming. Now it was just me and Adam.

Adam was still crying. He had moved from the dark nook I left him in and honestly? I was impressed. He had left a trail of blood in his wake, of course, but he was still in one piece and clearly trying to get himself to the kitchen even with his hands still bound behind him and his front so riddled with wounds. He had only made it a few feet, but still.

Let it not be said that I have no pity though. I knelt next to Adam, the blood from Jet reeking of metal and death, but that hardly bothered me. Adam jerked away from me, but I simply reached out and grabbed him by the back of the head.  
“It’s okay, Adam,” I stated softly, positioning my blade. “This will be short.”

I jammed the blade directly between two of his vertebra, carefully but quickly and forcefully severing his spinal cord, which while on its own may not kill him, also ended his suffering, since he couldn’t feel or move anything now. 

I stood, not even bothering to attempt to get my blade out of his neck, just leaving it there. After all, it's not like blades are hard to get. 

And I mean…

It’s not like I’ve been caught yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you feel a little confused reading this? Cool, cuz I felt a little confused writing it!  
> If y'all want to see more of Sam, I'm sure they can find their way somewhere. And it's good for me to stretch my writing legs a little with shorter stories like this (I say about the almost 3,000-word document because I don't actually know how to just write short stories apparently)  
> Y'all wanna know what made Sam kill? So do I!! Maybe I can get little Sammy to branch out more if I write more with them.... But I wouldn't blame a single one of you if you never want to read anything like this again.


End file.
